The present invention relates to the detection of light using organic photosensitive components.
In the field of organic photodetectors, organic semiconductor-based components which can be used with high light intensities are known. The response of these organic photodetectors is, however, not fast enough for many applications. Nevertheless, the speed is crucial for industrial applications in which photodiode signals are received by electronic circuits which, for instance, are distinguished by very short integration times. The dynamic response of organic photodetectors is too low, above all in the range of low light intensities, for instance of only a few nW/cm2.